Crimson  Extended Directors' Cut
by TypinasfastasIcan
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened in the episode Crimson instead of crashing the LangLuthor engagement party. NC17. AN: This scene was the initial inspiration for 'Cloaked in Mystery.' Enjoy!


She clung to his body as he guided her to a distant tower. They touched down on a terrace high in the clouds. Clark had taken her delicate hand in his large, strong hand and led her inside the clock tower. Soaring through the clouds had left her with a heady sensation. She found a reassurance in the warmth of his grip and the compelling look in his eyes.

She was giddy, as thought their presence in this tower was forbidden. Her knees quaked in excitement. His arms encircled her, drawing her against his hard, muscular length. As his parted lips touched hers, her conscience went abruptly silent. It was a kiss like none she had ever experienced before—a kiss of exquisite restraint, and pagan hunger. His tongue slid across her lips, urging them to part, insisting, and the moment they did, his tongue plunged into her mouth. His hands moved possessively up and down her back, her breasts, sliding across her spine, pressing her tightly to his hardened thighs. Lois felt herself slowly falling into a dizzying abyss of sensuality and awakening passion. With a slight moan of helpless surrender, she wound her arms around his neck, clinging to him for support.

In some distant part of her mind, Lois felt her clothes falling away, and then the brush of his palms against her swollen breasts, the sudden increase in ardor of each of his searing kisses. Arms like bands of steel encircled her, lifting her, cradling her, and then she was being carried and gently laid down on a chaise. Surfacing slowly from the dreamlike daze where she was finding refuge from reality, Lois felt cool air touch her skin and reluctantly opened her eyes. He was standing beside her, stripping off his remaining clothing, and a tremor of alarmed admiration quaked through her. In the glow of the moonlight, his skin was like oiled bronze, the heavy muscles in his arms, shoulders and thighs rippled as he stalked panther-like up her body to capture her lips in another searing kiss.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Lois?" he whispered huskily as his gaze swept slowly over the exquisite perfection of her lush, rosy-tipped breasts, her tiny waist, her well-rounded hips, and long slender legs. "Or how much I want you?"

His voice was like velvet and filled with desire. Lois opened her eyes to find herself staring into his seductive, startlingly blue eyes. His hand slid from her cheek to her throat and then to her breast, cupping its fullness. His fingers softly caressed her nipple, grazing it lightly, back and forth. "Trust me?" The deep, husky timbre of his voice, combined with the tantalizing exploration of his fingers was already working magic on Lois as he added "I promise not to hurt you."

The first light, stroking touch of his lips on hers sent pleasure streaking through her entire body, momentarily paralyzing her. His tongue slid over her lips, coaxing them to part, teasing them with tormenting gentleness. His mouth opened onto hers, hot and insistent in an endless kiss of deep, raw hunger. "Kiss me, Lois" he commanded thickly.

Curving her hand around the nape of his neck, she offered him her parted lips, kissing him as erotically as he was kissing her. He groaned with pleasure and deepened the kiss, his hand splaying across her spine, turning her in his arms and bringing her in vibrant contact with his rigid erection. Kissed into insensibility, her hands slid up the bunched muscles of his abdomen, chest and shoulders.

When at last Clark lifted his mouth from hers, his breathing was harsh and rapid, and Lois felt she would surely melt from the molten tenderness and desire pulsing through her veins with each thundering beat of her heart.

"Lois," he whispered reverently as he dropped tender kisses all over her cheeks, eyelids and throat.

"Lois , . ." he whispered again and again. The sound of her name, the hoarseness of his deep voice, affected Lois as vibrantly as the things he was doing to her. His mouth found her breast, teasing the taut peak, then closing tightly around it, drawing hard until Lois was gasping, arching her back and clasping his head to her breasts. His hands shifted, gliding down her waist to her thighs, his fingers delicately probing the curly triangle between her thighs, seeking entrance.

Shivers of delight raced through Lois' body. Despite the need she felt building, she responded to the need she heard in his throaty whispers. His fingers found entrance and slipped deep inside her wet warmth, pleasuring her, preparing the way for his passionate invasion.

Clutching at him, her face buried against his corded neck, Lois felt as if her body were on fire, melting and flowing. A sob of startled pleasure escaped her. Just when she thought she might explode for the feelings building inside her, Clark parted her thighs with his knee and moved into position over her. His face was hard and dark with passion and a pulse was throbbing in his temple as he fought to hold himself back.

His hands went beneath her, lifting her hips to receive him. She felt his hot hardness probing, poised at her entrance. A shudder shook him as he inched his throbbing shaft into her incredible warmth, uncertain of how much pain he would cause her. Twisted into knots of desire, his heart beating painfully, he eased himself into her passage until he felt her silken warmth tightly sheathing him.

He withdrew by inches and shifted forward again, and then withdrew again, desperate to bury himself within her, hating himself for any pain he would cause her. He waited a moment to allow her to adjust to his size. Then, wrapping his arms tightly around her, he began moving inside her, gently sliding upward and withdrawing, sliding deeper with each thrust, his body fully aroused, his will desperate for control. Delicately, he circled his hips against her, his passion doubled by the soft moans escaping her lips and her hands gliding to his hips, clasping him to her. Switching to deep rhythmic thrusts, he plunged into her as her body began moving with his, matching his thrusts.

Quick, piercing stabs of desire were jarring Lois's body as she moved with him, mindlessly seeking the pinnacle. "Clark" her sultry whisper fueled his passion and he quickened his deep, insistent strokes. The pulsing deep in her body suddenly exploded in a wild burst of piercing pleasure that racked her body with wave after wave of sensation. Her spasms clasped him, clenching and pulling his engorged shaft. Clark's breath was coming in fast, ragged, pants against her cheek, his heart thundering against his ribs, and then he drove into her, no longer able to hold back, his whole frame jerking convulsively as he came.

Floating in a sea of mindless pleasure, their bodies still joined with his, fingers intertwined, they both drifted into an exhausted, peaceful slumber.


End file.
